


Opposites

by Crazysoul



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazysoul/pseuds/Crazysoul
Summary: Three years have passed since the large battle that had taken place in New Townsville. Over the last three years the city has been nothing but quiet. However, that silence is about to be broken as both new and old villains make their appearance.With both new and old foes planning to take down New Townsville, the girls have a lot on their plate and when it seems to be to much the girls meet new allies and are saved by most unexpected people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first story on Archive so please understand that right now I know little about how everything works. But please don't worry too much! I have read many works on here and I absolutely adore this place. 
> 
> *cough, cough*
> 
> Now that has been said...er... I mean typed. Let's get back to business. This story will have multiple chapters. However, how many chapters this story will have depends on all the readers that this story may get.

**Chapter 1- Welcome Back Old Foes!**

 

Three years have passed since the girl's last battle. During those three years the girl's have lived normal lives. They went to school, participated in the clubs that they were in and the school activities, helped the Professor and Ken with their work, and each of them got jobs. When the three weren't busy they hung out making sure that their friendship never died. At night they fought bandits and small crooks. Despite the citizens of New Townsville forgetting about the large battle that had taken place three years ago, the three puffs never forgot. They remembered every battle. They remembered all the pain they had experienced along with all the bittersweet victories they had won. The memories of the battles that they had be in had been engraved into their minds and often appeared in their dreams. 

As of right now the girl's were in school, listening to their teachers lecture about the subjects that they taught. Every member of the Powerpuff Girls Z were staring at the clocks in each of the classrooms they were in. All the members wanted the school day to be over with. After all, today was the anniversary of the battle. Today marked the the third year of silence since the battle. If the girl's were honest to themselves they would admit that they have been nervous and anxious about the silence of their old foes. How could could they not feel that way? Just when they had gotten used to fighting the villains they all disappeared. Everyone said it was because of the last battle that they all disappeared out of fear or frustration of losing to mere little girls. Even to this day the citizens did not know who the members of the Powerpuff Girls Z were.

* * *

 

Now at the Professor's and Ken's home and laboratory, they were celebrating the victory of the third year anniversary. Well that wasn't entirely true. The mayor, Miss Bellum, the Professor, Ken, and Poochi were celebrating. The girl's however were not celebrating. The puffs simply couldn't celebrate. Celebrating seemed wrong and the girls couldn't shake the feeling that while they had won that last battle there were many more to come. Lately the girl's seemed more on edge. The Professor and Ken had said that the three were just feeling this way since it was now the third anniversary nut the girl's somehow knew that that wasn't the case. Something was going to happen soon whether they were prepared or not, whether they wanted to fight or not it was going to happen.

Soon.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since the party had begun and the girl's couldn't help but feel more nervous and anxious by each passing minute. Then as if to prove the girl's right and the rest of the citizens of New Townsville wrong. Poochi began barking and growling. the Professor and Ken ran over to their computers that showed all the chaos that was now taking place throughout New Townsville. A gasp escaped Miss Bellum's lips as she and the mayor looked out the window and saw the once sky blue sky filled with dark onyx clouds with furious red beams of sunlight peaking through. 

The Professor turned to the girl's with shock and sadness on his face and in his grey eyes. "Poochi and girl's. You all know what you need to do."

Poochi nodded before yelling as loud as he could,'Powerpuff Girls we need you!"

The girls each transformed quickly before taking off.

* * *

 

The girl's had battled The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, and Fuzzy Lumpkins in the last hour. The puffs had also saved many people as well. Right as the girls landed in a city street, panting while trying to catch their breath, Mojo Jojo made his presence known.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. Tired already? Mojo Jojo loves what he sees. Yes he does. Mojo Jojo."

Momoko narrowed her bubblegum pink eyes after lifting her head to look at Mojo Jojo who was a few feet away inside a robot that appeared to look like a giant ape. Miyako's fingers tightened around her bubble wand as her light baby blue eyes widened in shock. Kaoru's emerald eyes filled with fury as she lifeted her head and straight out glared at Mojo Jojo before lifting her hammer and yelling, "shut up!"

* * *

"This is far from over! Mojo," Mojo yelled as his body flew through the air from the girl's last attack. "Soon you girl's will lose and New Townsville will be run the way we villains want! Mojo Jojo!"

Momoko and Miyako paled before looking at each other with wide eyes. Kaoru snorted and rolled her emerald eyes as she watch Mojo Jojo's body disappear after flying through the air. Momoko and Miyako looked at Kaoru with wide eyes as she began laughing. Only after she calmed down did Kaoru notice the two looking at her.

"Why are you two looking at me like that? We all knew that this was going to happen eventually. Jeez, don't look so utterly shocked," Kaoru said as rolled her eyes. Snickering, Kaoru walked over to two and ruffled their hair before jumping into the air and flying back to the laboratory as she laughed and tried to escape the now furious girly girls.

"Buttercup get back here!"

"You messed up my pigtails!"

"You are going to pay," the blue and pink puff's yelled as they chased after the laughing green puff.

* * *

"We failed you. We sorry-"

"It's fine. Remember this is exactly what we planned. Everything is going exactly the way we want it to." 

 


	2. Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the puffs and the villains began to plan their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Oh wow! You actually are reading this? Well that makes me happy :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are slowly but sure starting to get interesting ;)

**Chapter 2 - Plan of Action**

The girls sat on the couch in the laboratory looking at the table while still in their transformations. They were all quiet as the Professor and Ken discussed with the mayor and Miss Bellum on what may be the cause of the sudden attack from the villains who had almost been gone for three whole years. The three girls looked at with each with understanding. 

"Um, Professor?" Bubbles moved of the couch and tugged on the Professor's lab coat. The Professor turned to Bubbles as the others went quiet.

"Yes, Bubbles?" The Professor face held stress and there were now bags under his eyes. 

"Don't worry about all of this okay? We handled it before we can do so again."

"Yeah it is just as Bubbles said. We can handle all those villains," Buttercup commented right a the Professor was going to say something.  

Blossom and Buttercup stood up and walked over to Bubbles. The three looked at each other before grinning and holding up their fists. After the three fist bumped the de-transformed. The three turned to face the Professor, Ken, Poochi, the mayor, and Miss Bellum.

"Have faith in us okay? We promise to do our best to protect the citizens of New Townsville," Momoko said it's a smile as she closed and her bubblegum pink eyes. Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other before grinning and giving the Professor, Ken, Poochi, the mayor, and Miss Bellum thumbs up. 

Momoko then turned around to face Kaoru and Miyako. Kaoru now stood with her hands holding her neck an with a wide grin as Miyako stood with her hands holding onto the hem of her skirt and a smile on her face.

"We are going to have to quit our part-time jobs tomorrow and make sure we train more," Momoko stated as she reached into her skirt pocket pulling out a chocolate candy bar. Miyako and Kaoru nodded as they watched their leader eat the candy bar like a little kid. Shaking their head the followed Momoko to the the front door of the laboratory.

The girls turned and waved goodbye to the Professor, Ken, Poochi, the mayor, and Miss Bellum.

Once they had said their goodbyes the girls transformed and jumped into the air. They said, "see you later," as they flew closer to the school. At the school they split up and headed home with the promise of walking to school tomorrow morning. 

* * *

The school day had been a normal day. Everyone of their classmates were however talking about how the villains showed up out of no where yesterday. There were all kinds of rumors going around. Some weren't to bad but there were some that were absolutely prosperous.

"I think it was because the Powerpuff Girls Z were still around that the villains came back," A girl with long black hair and charcoal eyes whispered. Momoko and Miyako eyes widen as they tightened their grips on their books and looked down, Kaoru simply rolled her emerald eyes and scoffed. 

"Well duh, those girls may appear to be good but they are nothing but trouble," Princess Morbucks smeared as she flipped her brown hair over her shoulders.

Momoko and Miyako instantly grabbed onto Kaoru shoulders with one hand in order to hold her back. The pink puff and blue puff then lead the green puff up to the roof. Once they were all on the roof and the pink puff and blue puff stood in front of the roofs door they watched as the green puff clenched her fists. 

"Kaoru-chan please calm down," Miyako whispered as she looked down at her blue flip-flops. Momoko watched Kaoru silently as Kaoru turned to her friends and looked at them with confused eyes. 

"The two you can't be serous! How are the two of you not mad?" Kaoru stomped her feet as she began to rant. Momoko sighed before she walked over to Kaoru and placed her hands on Kaoru's shoulders causing Kaoru to freeze and to look at Momoko with confused and frustrated emerald eyes. 

"What?"

"Of course we are upset about what those girls were saying but you have to remember that we fight for this city to simply protect it. We don't fight to get anything in return," Momoko whispered before she pulled out a tiny piece of chocolate and unwrapped it. She threw the piece of the chocolate in her mouth as she waited for Kaoru to say something, anything. 

"I know that! I don't care about getting any reward! I just hate ho whey have the decency to put the blame on us. Especially when we have done nothing but protect them," Kaoru snapped as a vein on her forehead began throb. Sighing she unclenched her fists and rubbed her temples. As she dropped her hands to her side she turned away from her friends, putting her hand behind her neck before shrugging. "You're right. It doesn't matter what they say. We will continue to protect the city just like before. They can blame us all they want but we will continue to fight for them."

"Of course," Miyako and Momoko said in unison with large grins on their faces.

* * *

It was about an hour after school and another hour after the girls had quit their small part-time jobs when the were called by Poochi. After transforming, the girls went to the source of chaos only to find Mojo Jojo in a large Octopus robot. Mojo Jojo had been grabbing the citizens of New Townsville with his robot Octopus' arms before enslaving them in what appeared to be the robot's stomach. 

"Seriously Mojo Jojo? Why are you constantly being a pain? Besides you didn't honestly think that you were going to fit every one of the citizens in there did you?" Blossom rubbed her temples in agitation before she shook her head and gave out the order of attack. 

Buttercup struck first at the ground causing it to crack which made Mojo Jojo's robot stumbled backwards. Right before it could fall and as the citizens trapped inside the robot screamed in fear, Blossom caught the Octopus machine. Bubbles then got close to the robot and managed to successfully break open the glass of the Octopus' stomach. Buttercup provided Bubbles and the citizens protection from the machines arms as Bubbles lead the citizens to safety.

* * *

Thankfully the battle ended quickly and with no injuries on the citizens. Also thankfully, the buildings were all still intact. Mojo Jojo and the girls were the only ones to sub stain any battle injuries; mostly Mojo Jojo. The girls actually just obtained bruises. 

Once the battle was over, the girls headed back to the Professor's laboratory and de-transformed. They discussed the battle with Ken, Poochi, and the Professor. As they talked they ate dinner and renewed their energy. After eating and talking, the girls transformed and went home. 

* * *

 The next morning the girls each performed their morning routines before heading to the school. When the girls got to school the greeted each other before heading to class. While the girls began their school day their were enemies who were began to start their plan of action. 

Far from the school in a cave not far from the ocean and near the beach, there were villains who were beginning the first stage of their plan. In that cave, the air was both cold and thick. Even one who accidentally stumbled upon the cave would be hit with a wave of negative energy before they were ambushed by those who lived and schemed inside the cave. Outside the cave, low voices could be heard before there was hysterical laughter.

"I can't wait to crush the girls! I-...Er..I mean we will break them as if they were nothing but porcelain dolls!"

"Of course, Master. When we are done with them, their brains will be nothing but mush and their souls that were once pure white will turn pitch black!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment below on what you liked or disliked. Don't worry I won't get mad if you don't like this chapter but I ask that you don't be to hard on me ok? Please also remember that I have no beta right now so their may be grammar mistakes and whatnot..
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	3. Plans Begin to Unfold & Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each side begins their put their plans into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the wait but the real world demanded all my time. Now though? My attention is all yours :)

**Chapter 3: Plans Begin to Unfold & Unravel**

 

    The day had started like every other day. Every student got up, got ready, and headed to school all the while complaining about how school simply sucked. As the students of New Townsville arrived at school and began their school day, none of them had a single thought about what the forces of evil were up to.  

    As the school day came to a close, an alarm so loud and hair raising filled the air all around and inside New Townsville. Before anyone knew what was happening, before anyone had a chance to react, black smoke filled the air. One by one, every citizen fell to the ground as slumber overtook them. The puffs paled as terror filled them. Desperately the tried to keep the smoke from filling their lungs. However, they failed...

* * *

 

   The neighboring town and cities watched with horror from their electronic devices as one of their neighbors fell into the hands of the forces of evil. Into the hands of the villains. They watched in horror as the City of New Townsville was thrown into chaos. 

   Throughout the fallen city villains laughed and cheered at their victory. 

   However within the villain's crowd, their were three who felt regret, sorrow, and anger all at once. Why were the three villains feeling these emotions during a victory such as this? Well it could be because of the three heroines who had once protected this city.

   Could it be? 

* * *

   New Townsville's citizens had been taken to different underground warehouses; spread throughout the city, that had been made by the villains. When they had awoken they were told that they would work everyday for the villains by providing the villains clothes, food, and anything else the villains would demand in the near future.

   The three heroines had been moved to three different towers. Each puff was to be kept under control and contained by their counterparts. Momoko was to be watched by Brick, Miyako was to be watched by Boomer, and Kaoru was to be watched by Butch. Their true identities were discovered by Him. All Him had to do was follow each of the puff's after they had battled. That was all it took. 

   When each of the puff's had awoken, they were instantly filled with dread as they quickly realized the harsh, cold truth. New Townsville's Heroines had failed their city. Without hesitation, the three instantly looked for their belts only to be disappointed by their belts absences. 

  The ruffs watched from television screens as each of their counterpart's reacted the way they knew they would. Momoko was the first to react, the redhead begin to mutter under her breath as she begin to think of a way to fix this, all the while her face showed her stress. Next to react was Miyako the blonde begin to cry instantly after everything that happened hit her like a wrecking ball. Then finally Kaoru, the onyx haired teen, began take her anger out on the room she was staying in.

  The leader of the villains laughed as he watched the three girls laugh. His crew laughed along with him. The ones who didn't laugh along with their new leader were the original villains of New Townsville. All the ruffs were surprised as the saw the reactions of their fathers and their old fellow villain companions. 

* * *

  That night the red leader of the ruffs swore he would make this right. After all, no one messes with Pinky but him. Once blood red eyes met navy blue eyes and forest green eyes, blood red eyes widened briefly before the gained a look of confidence. As the leader of the ruffs looked outside the wall window he couldn't stop from smirking. Brick knew no matter what his brothers would have his back and that no matter what they each would stop at nothing to make their counterparts happy and keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks again for sticking around and reading this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for it being so short! I promise there will be longer chapters in the future. Please comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please if you completely hate this just hit the back button and leave this fic alone. While I'm okay with everyone's opinion and respect the opinions of others I will not tolerate bashing of my work. All the character's as of right now do not belong to me. Any characters that do belong to me I will tell you myself that they are created by me but as of right now all character's belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
